


legacy

by restartmyheart



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Acceptance, Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, ambiguous method of procuring a baby, baby naming, neither of them are pregnant at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restartmyheart/pseuds/restartmyheart
Summary: "If it's a girl, would you like to name her Bianca?""I'm... not really sure."-or, jason and nico briefly discuss baby names
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	legacy

Nico di Angelo adored children if ever they weren't afraid of him. If they were a little younger they could be, but kids under ten and above five were so stupid that they walked up to and greeted whatever other human scared them. He could never pick a favourite each summer that passes by when a few new kids get brought to the camps. He admired the brave ones as they said hi, despite his intimidating appearance. He found the scared ones cute as they silently reached for something that made them feel safer, and he liked the looks on their faces when he showed them he wasn't half bad.

Idly, he wondered which one his child would be, or if they'd even fit strictly into either category at all. Sometimes he met kids that didn't, who's to say that wouldn't be his kid?

But he avoided dwelling for too long, lest he gets himself caught in expectations his child couldn't fulfil.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he heard a beautifully familiar voice say, catching him out of his stupor. Strong arms draped onto his shoulders idly, feeling the weight of a body pushing slightly against the back of the couch. Nico felt his lips pull into a small smile. "Just..." Nico sighed. As Jason retreated from behind him and instead opted to take the seat next to him, Nico allowed his neck to bend backwards, resting the weight of his head against the couch. "Just?" Jason pushed gently, settling down into the expensive tufted velvet sofa.

The large house they lived in was built in the 1930s, designed Italianate, just how Nico liked it. The place was beautiful, warm and lived in but certainly elegant, taking bits and pieces from ninety years ago, today and the next five years and putting them together under one roof. It was as beautiful as Nico had always wanted and a design Jason adored. But would it be good enough for a child?

"The kid, is all," Nico said. Jason smiled softly, both slightly exasperated and incredibly fond. He took Nico's hand, intertwining their fingers together. "What about the kid?" he asked.

Nico pulled Jason closer to himself, "...What should we name them?"

Jason opened his mouth as if to say something before he closed it again. Another second’s hesitance passed before Jason’s voice softly ran out again, “About the names, there’s something I’d been meaning to ask you.” He said. He looked into Nico’s eyes, wanting to gouge his reaction. “If it’s a girl, would you like to name her Bianca?”

Nico couldn’t really say he was taken aback by it, or that he was surprised by the question at all. It was a valid expectation, after all, to name children after other family members. Like little girls after their aunts, for example.

…But is that what Nico really wanted?

He sighed, “I’m… not really sure.”

Jason began to massage the back of Nico’s hand with his fingers already intertwined, “Why’s that?” he asked, not really pushing, but knowing that letting Nico process his thoughts would be the best option.

“She… abandoned me, Jace.” Nico said, “She was my sister, and I had always adored her. I get it now, she was in a whole new world with nobody to look up to anymore and a younger brother she had to take care of. I get it.” Nico closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, his grip on Jason’s hand tightening. “But… she left me. She ran away with a group of girls who didn’t know her long enough to care about her. She left me alone to leave with them, and she was ready to risk leaving me behind completely, just to impress them.”

Nico’s mouth moulded into something between a scowl and a bitter smile, “I still loved her, for so, so long after that. But…”

“I didn’t realize, until years later, how selfish that sounds,” Nico said. Jason’s eyes softened, using his free hand to lay it on Nico’s cheek, beckoning the other man to look at him. Jason smiled comfortingly, “So, if not Bianca, what name should we give it if it was a girl?”

At this, Nico paused. His lips opened as if to say something then closed into a tight line, “You’re really giving me all the responsibility, huh?”

Jason laughed, “You’re better at naming things than me!” he said, jokingly petulant. “My best choice would be something like… Amanda.”

Nico smiled, “Amanda is nice.” Jason pouted at him, “But you said it wasn’t  _ classy  _ enough.”

Nico raised a brow at him, “Do you even  _ know  _ my old family back in 1942? The di Angelo’s were  _ classy  _ people, Grace.”

“Then what’s a classy Italian  _ di Angelo-worthy  _ girl’s name?”

“Bianca sounds pretty, but it already has a history on it!”

“Then what else do you have?”

“I’ll come up with one. I don’t hear you giving me a good Italian name!”

“You want one? Fine! I’ll pick...  _ Vivia  _ then!”

Nico paused for a moment, considering it. “Oh, I like that one. Let’s do that one.” He said, surprising Jason.

“What?” Jason said, nose scrunched as he tried to derive whether or not Nico meant that.

Nico smiled at him, brighter this time, momentarily making him forget whatever they were talking about. “I like Vivia. It means life.” Nico’s brown eyes gazed into Jason, and he could see a glint of delight in Nico’s caramel irises. “Where did you even find it?”

Jason flushed, “Just some baby names site. Y-you actually like it?”

Nico smirked at him. “It’s perfect for a future granddaughter of Jupiter and Hades. You were looking through Italian names for me?” Jason smiled, “’ Course I did.”

Nico took Jason’s chin between the thumb and index of his free hand and kissed him softly. When they pulled apart, Nico smiled. “Now, what if it’s a boy?”

**Author's Note:**

> i have never written anything long ever


End file.
